Kisame Hoshigaki, or a man gone to the wild side
by Akatsuki-Lover007
Summary: Natsuin, which means seal in japanese, is bored out of her mind, and finds entertainement in watching a shark-life documentary with a certain blue man. Problem is,after seeing the hunting, Kisame starts hunting Natsuin too! Bad shark, bad!RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first one-shot, and my first M-rated story, so please, I don't wan't any flames, just constructive reviews, or love letters. 3 Just kidding…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**WARNING! THERE IS LEMON IN HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED' YOU LOVELY PERVS! 3 (I'm even more of a pervert, since I wrote this.**

Natsuin Nayamashii, newest addition to the Akatsuki, was bored out of her mind. Her last mission went up to 2 months ago, and her usual partner in crime (Konan), with whom she regularly played dress up, was gone with Pein for a 2-weeks-long date. The young woman sighed, looking out the window to see the rain pouring down. She couldn't even go swimming in the lake near the hideout…

She got up, stretched, than went out in the hall to go find something to do.

"Yo, Natsuin!" a deep, strong voice barked in her back. She turned to see a tall blue man, grinning with his sharp teeth at her.

"Morning, Kisame." She said in a depressed voice.

The shark chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. Konan's gonna get pregnant one day, and she won't ever have time for ya, so you better find somebody else for a best buddy." He simply stated, but his words hit her heart.

She knew it was true. Konan was doomed to get something in the oven, one day, since Pein was an energizer bunny. She knew they went at it at least once per day in Leader's office, unless they were on a mission. Then, they just did it on the ground, in the forest.

Konan just loved to talk about her satisfying sex life.

And as much as Natsuin could love her best friend's humour and openness towards her, she just wished she could take it easy for once…

Natsuin realized that she as straying from her line of thoughts, and went back to the important stuff. She needed a new buddy.

She looked up at the blue man with puppy eyes.

He seemed to be torn between surprise, worry and satisfaction.

"Okay. Come on, there's gotta be something good on T.V." he grinned, yet again.

_Later..._

There were only documentaries on the television. Kisame and Natsuin had sighed in unison but, having nothing else to do, both of them decided to watch one anyway.

It turned out that they had picked a shark life doc... Natsuin had laughed her heart's content when Kisame had started singing the 'jaws' song when a great white shark was swimming near the camera. Turns out, an hour had passed, and Natsuin still wasn't bored. It was actually a miracle!

Being a shark doc, of course they had to explain the huge fish's hunting sessions. At first, the narrator explained about how fast a shark could go, how hard his jaws could bite, and all the scientific images showed up on the T.V. screen. And then, they showed what happened in real life.

The narrator had told, in his creepy, way too soothing voice, that the great white's favourite food were seals…Kisame had chuckled at Natsuin's horrified expression. She didn't want her name matching a terrifying hunter's food.

The documentary showed a shark jump out of the water, grabbing in his teeth the poor seal, eating it with big chomps. Natsuin's eyes were glued to the screen with fright, and that was probably why she never noticed Kisame's wild look.

He seemed in trance, his eyes following the seal slowly. His senses seemed to develop temporally, as if he was getting ready to hunt, and his nose picked a scent. A delicious, attractive scent. He turned ever so slowly towards the small woman next to him, and observed her like he had done for the T.V. Her long auburn hair fell down her back, covering her naked shoulders. He stared at her skin, which seemed to glow in his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to take a bite…Her skin-tight black dress covered her high thighs, but didn't hide her shapes, and Kisame seemed to enjoy every breath she took, just to see her breasts go up, then down. Her long legs her curled up against her, in a protective state, and Kisame could see her shaking slightly, since the show scared her a bit. He tagged her as an easy prey.

He slowly leaned over, taking a long sniff to fill his whole mind with her sweet scent.

Natsuin seemed to feel something strange coming from Kisame, so she turned to him and smiled a bit. The soft look in her hazel eyes changed to worry when she saw Kisame's strange acting. His eyes were glossy, and they were staring at her, like they were penetrating her whole body.

She slowly swallowed her saliva, and saw the blue man's eyes follow the long of her throat.

"Hum…are you alright, Kisame?" she nervously asked, calling his attention away from his observing session. He stared at her with eyes she could recognize anywhere. Pein would do those eyes to Konan when he wanted her 'special attention'.

They were lustful. Natsuin took a deep breath, then got up and smile slightly.

"I-I'm gonna go to the dishes…uh…'cause they need it…"

She slowly backed away, then turned and hurriedly skipped out of the living room go to the kitchen.

Kisame watched her butt swing attractively as she went out, then got up and tracked her.

_An hour or so later..._

Natsuin ran through the dark halls of the hideout, doing her best to catch her breath. What the hell was wrong with him? No matter where she went to escape his stare, he came after her with the same expression. She could almost hear him say 'You can run, but you can't hide'. She could easily guess that it was the T.V. show that had made him that way, but she hadn't got a clue on undoing it. She wouldn't risk talking to him, it was too dangerous, and he probably wouldn't listen anyway. Her only hope was Itachi, which was why she was so desperate, right now. She didn't remember where Itachi's and Kisame's room was…so she had to frantically search everywhere while escaping the shark. A flash of dread slashed through her thoughts.

Where was she, now? And more importantly, where was **he**?

She stopped running and looked around her surroundings. Only darkness surrounded her. She was way too far from the Akatsuki's dorms…She was nearly outside the complete cave! And most likely at a dead end…

She heard footsteps heading her way.

'_Shit!_' she mentally screamed, knowing there was nowhere to run.

She turned towards the approaching hunter, and waited anxiously. Surely enough, Kisame appeared out of the dark, his eyes getting hazy when he noticed her nearness to him. His lips extended and a sharp-teethed grin appeared on his face. Natsuin whimpered.

"C-c-come on, K-Kisame! Calm t-the heck d-down! This doesn't make any s-sense!" she yelled at him, backing away until her back hit the stone wall.

The blue man walked up in large strides towards his prey and stopped right in front of her.

He was so close; she could actually feel his heat. His breath tickled her face as she looked up at him with worried eyes.

"K…Kisame?" she muttered.

He grabbed her harshly and threw her over his shoulders, then turned around silently, walking back towards the dorms.

Natsuin screamed all the way insults she thought might force his normal side to come back.

"Fish sticks! Blues Clues! Stupid sushi! Fish face! Two-dick mutant!" she shut up when his animalistic eyes turned to look at her with a creepy mix between a bashful and lustful look.

They arrived at the bedroom the shark shared with the Uchiha, and Natsuin had a small spark of hope that Itachi would be there, ready to save her. Her hope was destroyed by the little note written on a post-it pasted on the door.

'_Going shopping. Will be back later._

_I.U.'_

"Useless weasel!" yelled Natsuin as Kisame took her inside and threw her on her doom: the bed.

She yelped as she felt cold blue hands start to slip under her shirt. She grabbed them to stop, but that only frustrated the man and urged him to rip the clothing off of her. She screamed in surprise and a reflex shot up her knee, making it hit right on to the spot where the sun won't shine. The shark let out a growl and kneeled over himself to grab the sensitive area. Natsuin took this opportunity to crawl from under him and get off the large bed. She ran for the door, but a large mass hit her in the back of the head and made her fall unconscious.

Sprawled with her legs opened on the floor, Kisame took a good look at her undies after picking up the samehada, which he had thrown on her. He bent down to pick her up and laid her on the bed. He went to his drawers and took out a rope.

_Hehehe...a few minutes later..._

Natsuin woke up with a throb in her head. She lightly groaned and tried to rub her eyes, but noticed that her hands weren't moving. Her eyes popped open and she looked around.

She was tied up to the bed-post. Butt-naked.

She surely thought for a second that she was going to have a heart attack. She struggled against the ropes binding her wrists but only tired herself instead. She gave up and let her head fall limply, her hair falling down her breast to tickle them.

The sound of a door opening, then closing, made her head perk up. Kisame appeared in the bedroom, his eyes lighting up as he noticed she was awake. He was only wearing black pants. His blue abs made Natsuin blush at the thought of touching the. Although she wouldn't, since she was tied up. He slowly went towards her, and then climbed on the bed to stare at her body. His eyes rested upon her face, than her breasts, then her belly, and finally, her livelihood.

He bent down and inhaled her moisture's scent. She stared at him, anxious at his next move. He slowly crawled unto her, his hard chest rubbing against her skin, and straddled her waist. She could feel his hard member putting pressure onto her stomach, and tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in her lower regions.

He leaned down and licked her lips. He roughly pushed his own onto hers and forced her to open up by biting on her lower lip, drawing blood out. His mind went lustful at the scent and he swiftly took off his pants, revealing his hard, long blue penis to his prey. She whimpered at the size and closed her eyes as he posted himself at her entrance.

His dick slid so fast in her wetness, she never got the time to register the intrusion, and he was already pumping hard and fast in her walls. Having never done this before, she bit her lips as blood slid out of her love hole, while he savagely ravished her.

Tears slipped out of her eyes, and each and every one of them was caught by Kisame's tongue. She yelped as he took one last pump in her, letting his seed fill her completely. He bit down her shoulder, licking at the rich blood and growled an animalistic sound as the last of his cum went out of his dick.

He slipped out of the young woman and laid down next to her, falling in a deep slumber. Natsuin sobbed softly, crying what was left of her strength.

A few moments later, Kisame's eyes shot open and he grumble as he took his head into his hand.

"What the hell happ-" he never finished his sentence, a soft sob made him turn to his side and see Natsuin, all bloody and tied up, crying as she looked at him with fright.

"N-Natsuin? What happened to you?" His eyes laid on her livelihood and his mouth was sealed shut.

He didn't know what to say.

He could still feel the pleasure tingling his senses, and the taste of her blood was still on the tip of his tongue. He shot her an apologetic look, but only met her horrified stare. He slowly undid her wrists from the rope and looked at her sadly as she got up painfully. She walked out the bedroom, to go cry in her own.

Kisame heard the sobs all night long.

_A week passed, so it's a lot later..._

It had been a week since the attack, and most of the Akatsuki had returned to see the blue man and the young woman completely ignoring each other, with a saddened look on their faces. Itachi was the only one to know the truth, since he had come back and had smelled the particular odour of blood and semen in the bedroom, but he kept silent, knowing it wouldn't do any good to Natsuin and his partner.

One night, Kisame was standing outside Natsuin's door, and he entered slowly, not wanting to alarm the little lady. He saw her sitting on her bed, staring at him.

She smiled weakly.

"Hello, Fishsticks." She said in a soft voice.

Kisame slightly winced at the insult, but smiled back.

"Hey, Natsuin."

A silence fell upon them. Kisame sighed.

"I-I'm sorry." He said.

"I know. It was your instinct." She muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"It was me. Iv'e been…staring, at, uh, you…ever since you came here. Usually, I just go on a murdering rampage when I get shark-like, but-"

"You're always shark-like." Natsuin stated, grinning at him. "Stop explaining. I get it. It's…It's okay, now. I feel fine." She lied. Her shoulder was still healing, and she could still feel the pain in her lower area.

Kisame had a pitiful look on his face, a mix between pain, hate (for himself), and regret.

Natsuin chuckled.

"What's up with that look, Kisa-kun? Natsu-tsu doesn't hate you. She feels quite the opposite, actually." She said in a Tobi-worthy child-like voice. She got up and walked up to the blue man, pressing her hand on his cheek.

"I just want you to be gentler towards me, next time."

Kisame smiled, and then wrapped his arms around her body. He picked her up, ignoring her yelp, then brought her to her bed. He kissed her softly than started to caress her hips.

"Kisame! I'm still sore!" she protested, a blush slipping on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be REAL gentle."

She bit his lower lip.

**There YAH GO! I love Kisame, an****d I wanna have lots of blue babies with him. Anyway, please, review. I'll love you for it, and give you a cookie.**


	2. Hello readers

Hello, guys, and thank you for actually still being there. I don't deserve you guys for readers, since you're so faithful and patient...

Let me be really clear, okay: I reread Akatsuki's fallen angel, and it REALLY is way too Mary sue for my taste. I've decided to rewrite it. I am currently unemployed, and not studying (therefor, I'm a free-loader upon my family...wow, mommy must be so proud.), so I have a LOT of free time. In the following months, you should see new chapters popping up in all my stories. I'll probably write new ones too!

So, thanks guys, for your patience, and know that your reviews are truly loved. I appreciate having you all in my virtual reality. If any of you want to offer some ideas, for ANY story, I'd love it. Or if you just want to chat about writing or books, feel free to do so!

Sincerely yours,

Akatsuki-chan


End file.
